


Quo Pereo

by Myara



Series: Hunter x Hunter October 2020 Prompts [16]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood Play, Ficlet, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Not too wild tho, but it's interesting, not my main ship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myara/pseuds/Myara
Summary: Hisoka era uma obra de arte a ser fruída, como tantas outras nas quais ele gostava de mergulhar.
Relationships: Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Series: Hunter x Hunter October 2020 Prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976980
Kudos: 1





	Quo Pereo

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Blood Play (Kinktober 2020, dia 14), mas de leve
> 
> Nada me pertence, exceto a criação da fic.

Havia sentido a presença dele antes da fugaz luz externa, oriunda de faróis de carros ao longe, revelar sua imagem às sombras. O cheiro de sangue denunciava também seu estado: imundo, extasiado. Na brevidade do momento em que pôde vê-lo, olhava diretamente para ele com olhos demoníacos, enquanto lambia o sangue de outra pessoa na própria mão.

Chrollo permaneceu tranquilo. Sentado à poltrona, desfrutava do fato de estarem em um esconderijo com a regalia de uma antiga vitrola e uma cantata medieval empoeirada.  _ Amor volat undique, captus est libidine _ , o coro delicado cantava. A casa abandonada era mais confortável do que estava acostumado, e como tudo o que tinha a fazer era esperar pelo restante do grupo, ele esperava.

Não considerava necessário reagir ao desejo insano que emanava de Hisoka. Sempre sentia o mesmo desejo na aura dele quando estava próximo, como algo intrínseco a ele, que tornava sua própria natureza intrigante, magnética, e talvez por isso aceitava-o com seus caprichos como parte da aranha. Deixava-o ser, como uma obra de arte a ser fruída tal qual tantas outras.

A voz dramática do barítono preenchia o silêncio duradouro entre os dois, agora com seu  _ dies, nox et omnia _ , quando outro facho de luz atravessou o aposento, e Chrollo percebeu que continuava olhando em direção a Hisoka no escuro. O mágico sorria de forma maliciosa para ele. Sabia que era observado, e como toda obra de arte, envaidecia-se com isso.

“Esteve em um  _ rendez-vous _ , pelo que vejo”, Chrollo quebrou o silêncio entre os dois casualmente, e então sentiu-o se aproximando de si, como se o que tivesse dito fosse um convite que ele aceitava.

“Eu não chamaria aquilo de  _ rendez-vous _ , não foi tão interessante assim”, Hisoka disse, apoiando as mãos no encosto da poltrona e reclinando-se sobre ele. “Não se compara nem de longe com estar aqui agora.”

“Eu te interesso tanto assim?” Perguntou, imperturbável. Não o incomodava a proximidade, o tom ameaçador, a gota de sangue que pingava sobre seu peito.

Não temia a nada, por que temeria àquele homem?

“Oh, você não tem nem ideia...” Hisoka respondeu, e então Chrollo sentiu a mão dele tocá-lo no rosto, áspera e úmida, o cheiro férreo inundando seus sentidos.

A urgência por um suspiro foi instintiva no segundo que precedeu o beijo.

Chrollo segurou Hisoka pela nuca, trazendo-o para si em vez de afastá-lo por algum motivo  — talvez pela mesma razão que o levava a se embriagar pela beleza de livros, quadros, óperas. Havia beleza na cobiça da língua dele em sua boca, no gosto preenchendo sua mente de vermelho, de brutalidade, de violência. 

Era parte daquela sede sempre presente na aura dele transformada em um gesto, em uma dança, e Chrollo deixou-se corresponder a ela. 

Hisoka foi redirecionando aos poucos a boca para abarcar seu queixo, seu pescoço, com pressão e intensidade o bastante para deixar um rastro dolorido. Abriu seu casaco, e, farejando no escuro, lambeu exatamente onde havia respingado sangue. Então, como se ainda tivesse sede, sugou a pele de sua cintura, com força o bastante para que Chrollo soubesse que aquilo deixaria uma marca.

E, sabendo, suspirou novamente.

Quando sentiu o mágico começando a abrir sua calça, no entanto, ele o segurou pelos cabelos e se inclinou até ele, ouvindo-o, com o gesto, gemer. Mais uma luz passou, e ele viu olhos dourados marejados em uma avidez perturbadora perante si.  _ Sicut splendor fulguris lucem donat tenebris _ , o barítono cantava. Chrollo estava acostumado a todos os tipos de demônios e anjos da morte, mas nenhum como Hisoka. De fato, não havia ninguém como ele.

Beijou-o dessa vez, mergulhando em sua boca profana, e profanando-a ainda mais com os dentes, enterrando-se em sua carne para tirar-lhe um pouco do sangue também, pois era aquilo que aquele homem lhe inspirava.

Não havia sutileza na beleza de Hisoka, afinal.

O que havia nele inspirava Chrollo a jogá-lo ao chão, despir-se com calma enquanto sentia sua movimentação abaixo para se livrar das roupas sangrentas antes dele. O que havia era uma necessidade momentânea de deslizar por sua pele rígida e escorregadia, sentir também na língua o gosto férreo que o cobria e penetrá-lo sem pensar, até que outro fluido, salgado, amargo, o cobrisse profusamente. 

  
_ Novus, novus, novus amor est, quo pereo! _ o coro cantava insanamente, e Chrollo suspirava sobre os gemidos delirantes de Hisoka.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu usei Carmina Burana, de Orff, aqui como a cantata: Amor volat undique, Dies, nox et omnia, Circa mea pectora e Tempus est iocundum, respectivamente.
> 
> Amor volat undique, captus est libidine = O amor voa por toda parte, capturado pela libido  
> Dies, nox et omnia = Dia, noite e todas as coisas  
> Sicut splendor fulguris lucem donat tenebris = Como o clarão do relâmpago dá luz às trevas  
> Novus, novus, novus amor est, quo pereo! = De novos amores pereço!


End file.
